Certain types of printers employ a print cartridge with a reservoir to hold a fluid, powder or other printing material. In these types of printers, the printing material passes from the reservoir through a multiplicity of nozzles to be ejected onto a print medium or a print bed. The print cartridge moves up and down to print and wipe positions. The print medium is advanced past the print carriage to enable printing of a desired image or images on the print medium. In 3D printers, the print bed may be lowered during a printing process to build up a 3D printed object.